


Poetry collection

by GhostMoon



Category: Freeverse - Fandom
Genre: Poems, Poetry, Random - Freeform, life - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-06-09 09:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6899875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostMoon/pseuds/GhostMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have nothing better to do than to write and post my poems here. Read if you want to. Gift to my friend Sugoi who was my first friend on this Godforsaken site. XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. House

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sugoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugoi/gifts).



> Enjoy.

Small white flowers dotted my vision  
as I moved  
back and forth  
back and forth  
higher and higher.

At each peak  
I leaped into a high ark  
my feet   
quickly hit the ground  
only to move me back to the swing  
again.

I ran over to a gate  
my dog hounded my heels  
from behind.  
The wooden latch lifted slowly  
the strained wood creaked  
as it opened.

The now visible black strip  
stretched out of my vision   
on either side of me.

On a colorful bike with my dog at my side  
The swampy area wizzed by each day  
nursing the freedom  
in my heart.

The fumes of paint drifted  
about my house  
While the splash of color  
decorated the walls.

No furniture clouded my sight  
an air of emptiness  
settled in my nerves  
and surprisingly grew  
as the scratching  
of a paintbrush  
ecoed through the halls.


	2. Sinners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feeling sad bros.

I should have,  
but I shouldn’t.

So, I didn’t.

Sin is a slimy substance  
It worms its way into the lives  
of everyone around you.  
Some just show their sin  
more than other men.

Sin blinds people,  
so sometimes  
the supposed sinnful  
are shamed for their “sins”.

I saw the wrong,  
so did the sinful  
the sinful tried to speak up.

Their pleas fell on deaf ears.

The innocents just passed by  
not caring  
not listening  
They just passed by  
or turned their backs.  
no one cared,  
no one spoke up  
They turned the other way.

I turned too.

So that day,  
I became sinful too.


	3. Death of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love and death sonnet

Once in our lives death chokes us in its grasp  
Love is a pain that we can’t choose to meet  
It lurks in the shadows waiting to pass.  
Like a lollipop it could be a treat.  
You can try to run or fake a great fight  
Or it can rip deep scars into your heart  
Or it can choke your air by squeezing tight.  
The bitter sour taste sticks like a tart.  
It lurks in the shadows through night and day  
It hides inside everyone you can see.  
Without any guide to show you the way.  
It doesn’t have a life long guarantee  
Every day that doesn’t whisk by your side  
I had truly missed out that day I died.


	4. Poison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dont worry guys i swear i will write fanfiction soon. ;3;

My heart for you  
Is toxic  
Guarded up by a  
Brick wall  
Hard to break down

If you lightly tap it  
It could crumble  
But as you go further  
The blocks will tumble down  
On you

Like poison  
It will sting to the touch  
But you will get used  
To the burning   
It’s just a package 

It’s a storm   
Rain pouring  
Wind swirling  
Uncontrollable at one second  
Sunshine at the next

Stay for the rainbow  
The happiest of days  
For you have to go through  
The storm with rain  
The hurt and the pain   
To reach the sunshine   
Dawning at the end

Be careful  
Of the poison  
The rain   
The wall  
They’ll latch right on   
To Stick with you   
They’ll stay for long  
But so will the rainbow and the sunshine

 

They will stay before long


End file.
